


Ten Thousand Lightning Bugs

by Miadotfi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miadotfi/pseuds/Miadotfi
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt: Lightning BugsLiam calls Louis.Unbetaed, I apologise for any mistakes. Big thanks to @fullonlarrie for creating this challenge!





	Ten Thousand Lightning Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Fireflies by Owl City.

Beep.

“Hi, Tommo. It’s me, Liam. Well, you know that, sorry. I got your message and I miss you, too. It’s been a while since we saw each other. Let me know when you’re free and let’s plan something. I have some unfinished lyrics and I could use your help. You’ve always known how to say the right thing… Hey, do you remember that one time in the woods? With Jamie? The three of us, sitting around the fire, jamming. Crickets and lightning bugs and mosquitoes. Man, what a night that was. Let’s do it again. Call me. Love you.”


End file.
